


enigma

by xxprincessxx



Series: serendipity [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where nini's first impression of ricky was that he was an enigma
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: serendipity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Enigma is a person that is mysterious, puzzling or difficult to understand.
> 
> another fluffy one shot for you during this quarantine time xx

“You know,” Nini starts, her back against her boyfriend’s chest intertwining their fingers as he held up his hand playing with her small dainty fingers, “When we first met I thought you were an enigma.” Ricky chuckles, his laughter vibrating through his chest and into her back. Looking down at the brunette curiously at what she had just admitted, “What do you mean?” He asks fascinated. 

Nini laughs, shaking her head faintly at the memory of when they had met during their freshman year at college. She remembers seeing him across the room at one of the parties EJ’s friend was throwing. The curly-headed boy held a certain demeanour that she couldn’t get out of her mind. He held a stone-cold face, even with everyone around him laughing at something he had said. He just couldn’t seem to crack a smile no matter what anyone said. She remembers vowing to herself, one day she’s going to find the courage to go up and talk to the cute boy and get him to crack a smile even if it was just for a small, brief moment. 

When she doesn’t answer, Ricky pulls her body closer hooking his chin over her shoulder prompting her to answer his question. Nini cranes her neck to look at him, her eyes travelling from his curly hair focusing in on her one favourite curl that hangs over his forehead, to his nose then to his lips. She smiles at her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “You never smiled. You were so mysterious and puzzling. That’s what intrigued me.” 

“My lack of smiling intrigued you?” He chuckles at what the brunette had just admitted.

His girlfriend nods, exhaling, “I never told you, but when we first met wasn’t the first time I saw you.” He leans back on to his bed frame, surprise apparent in his eyes a smirk slowly growing on his face. 

Nini laughs, “Shut up,” she says not needing him to say anything already knowing what he was thinking. She turns around in his arms to hug his torso, “I secretly made it my mission to make you smile. And now that I have, I can’t get enough of it.” She smiles, propping her chin on his chest gazing at her boyfriend who was shaking his head unable to control his smile. Giddily she brings her hands to his cheeks, pressing her thumbs to the corners of his mouth, “There it is.”

He puckers his lips slightly, silently asking for a kiss which she complies to, her body now fully lining up with his as she lays on him. “Why?” he asks quietly. She couldn’t help but laugh at his question, “I think you can tell a lot about a person from their smile.”

The curly-headed boy’s eyebrow raises in question, “Well, what does mine tell you about me?” 

“That you’re the kindest, sweetest person I know. And you love me even when I’m being weird and stupid.” She smiles pressing her face into his neck. 

Ricky couldn’t help but chuckle at his girlfriend’s admission, hugging her closer to him, “You’re not wrong,” he starts, “I do love you. Especially when you’re weird and stupid.” Nini gasps into his neck, pinching a bit of his skin between her teeth bitterly causing him to yelp. She brings her head up from where it was nestled in his neck, “That’s what you get for calling me weird and stupid.” 

“You said it first!” he defends. 

“You’re my boyfriend, you’re not supposed to agree with me!” she pouts for a second, not able to hold the face long she breaks out into a smile. “I love you, my enigma.” 

“I love you too, stupid.” He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed this short little drabble :) go ahead and leave a kudos and a comment if you liked this haha
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky 
> 
> hope you are all staying safe and healthy xx


End file.
